


Castle Dance [Protostar Art]

by alysseashell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ball, Castle Dance, F/F, balcony, castle - Freeform, dance, swanqueen - Freeform, they in love i think :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysseashell/pseuds/alysseashell





	Castle Dance [Protostar Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicalPossibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPossibilities/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500814) by [MagicalPossibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPossibilities/pseuds/MagicalPossibilities). 

Hiiii! Laura has written the most wonderful fic, please go check it out <3 The idea of SQ dancing had me impossibly soft and the urge to draw this scene was to strong to resist :') 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dance With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500814) by [MagicalPossibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPossibilities/pseuds/MagicalPossibilities)


End file.
